A Different Christmas Carol
by Angel Raye
Summary: Gloria starts off Christmas break with a bad note. She is ready for a miserable Christmas until three visitors show up. This was co-written with Dania.


A Different Christmas Carol  
From the book by Charles Dickens  
Written by: Angel Raye and WonderfulMiracle  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini. WonderfulMiracle came up with idea to write this.  
  
  
"What a lousy way to start winter break" Gloria sighed as she lugged her backpack full of work toward the palace.  
"Well it's your own fault for getting in to trouble on the last day of school" Annika chided as she walked along beside her.  
"I thought the teachers were supposed to be full of good will and cheer" Gloria whined as she stopped to shift the load.  
"Quit complaining at least you don't have to read 2 books and give 2 reports by the time you get back" Rini said as she caught up with them.  
"Oh well I can't win for trying" Gloria shrugged as they reached the palace.  
  
Once the girls reached the palace they went their separate ways. Rini headed off to her room to put her books away and meet up with Helios. Annika decided to go see what Hope was doing. That left Gloria to face her mother alone. She decided to drop her books off in her room and then head for a walk till her mom got home. She needed to think of an excuse to explain the extra homework.  
  
When she got home Gloria saw Mina sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hi Mom," she muttered.  
"Hi," Mina replied. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"  
"About what," asked Gloria in her innocent voice.  
"Do not play innocent with me young lady," Mina told her sternly. "I heard about all the homework you have even though it is Winter Break."  
"Did Annika snitch," cried Gloria. "That creep is supposed to be my best friend."  
"I have not seen Annika," Mina replied. "Oh and don't blame Ariel or Hope either. I got a call from your teacher today. She felt you would not have done any of the homework without consulting me about it."  
"Drat," muttered Gloria scraping the toe of her shoe against the carpet.  
"Spill now," ordered Mina.  
"It was just a joke," Gloria grumbled crossly.  
"Not a very funny one," said Mina. "I hardly call putting soap in the punch a good joke. Someone could have had a serious reaction to it."  
"So Annika, Ariel and a couple of others threw up," Gloria cried. "No one got really sick from it."  
"Another reason why I knew," Mina explained. "Both Raye and Amy got a call too because of that. These practical jokes of yours have to stop."  
"But they are so funny," Gloria whined.  
"Not all of them," Mina sternly told her. "If you are not careful we could end up with another incident like the ice last year and we won't be so lucky this time."  
"Did you have to bring that up," asked Gloria. It had been almost a year ago since Gloria tossed Annika's hat onto the frozen lake. Annika had fallen through and ended up very sick afterwards. Gloria still shuddered at the thought that she had almost killed her best friend that day.  
"I'm sorry," Mina softly said. "But sometimes I feel it is the only way to get through to you."  
Gloria gave a gusty sigh and sat down on the couch. "This bites," she griped. "The other kids don't have homework and I do."  
"You should have thought of that," Mina pointed out.  
"Some Christmas this is going to be," grumbled Gloria.  
"It will be if you don't stop grumbling," said Mina as she got up. She kissed Gloria on the head. "Now go and get started on that homework. The sooner you get it started the sooner you will have it finished."  
Gloria gave a gusty sigh and headed to her room. This was going to be a lousy Christmas.  
  
That night everyone met in the palace dinning hall for supper. They had fixed a lot of the girls' favorite foods. For dessert there would be chocolate pudding and cheesecake. Gloria sat between her parents with Annika sitting directly across from her. Gloria didn't eat much and basically pushed her food around the plate.  
  
"Gloria you need to eat something," Asai said   
"Why should I?" Gloria stated rather rudely  
"That is no way to talk to your father," Mina snapped  
"Well I'm just in one rotten mood as it is," Gloria said as she took a sip of her drink.  
"Next time you maybe you won't play a trick like that," Annika laughed as she ate a bite of her pudding. Raye quickly nudged her to be quiet.  
"That's it I've had it," Gloria said as she got up from her chair and stormed off to her room.  
"Excuse me," said Mina as she got up and went after her angry daughter.  
  
"Gloria open this door," Mina demanded as she stood banging on Gloria's door.  
"NO," Gloria shouted from inside  
"If you don't open this door right now I'm going to get your father in here," Mina said  
"Fine then go ahead and do that," Gloria snidely replied  
"Gloria you open this door for your mother right now or I will be forced to pick it," Asai said 5 minutes later.  
"Jeez why do you have to gang up on me," Gloria complained as she finally unlocked her door.  
"You're in deep trouble young lady and I would suggest not saying another word," Mina curtly replied as she sat on her bed.  
"Another word," said Gloria deciding to be smart. That turned out to be a bad idea. Mina pulled her off the bed and swatted her backside. "Ouch," she shouted.  
"Don't be a smart aleck," ordered Mina. "Your behavior at the dinner table tonight was completely unacceptable and I will not tolerate it. You will march yourself down there right now and apologize to everyone."  
"No I won't," snapped Gloria only to get another spanking.  
"Now or I'll have your father use his belt," demanded Mina. "Now let's go then it is off to bed."  
Gloria decided it was no use arguing. With Mina behind her she went downstairs and sullenly apologized to everyone else.  
"That's okay Gloria," Neo-Queen Serenity said gently. "Let's just keep up some good cheer. It is the Christmas season after all."  
Gloria bit back her reply. She was miserable and wanted everyone else to be miserable too but she did not want another spanking. She turned and stalked out of the room with her mother right behind her.  
"Wow," commented Amy when they left. "I am glad Ariel is not like that."  
"I hear you," Raye replied as she held Annika in her arms. "This one can have her moments but she is a good kid."  
"Mine too," agreed Amy kissing her sleepy daughter. "But you will excuse me I have to get this one off to bed." Carrying Ariel she left the room.  
  
Gloria was put to bed as soon as they got back. Mina tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "I love you," she said.  
Gloria could not answer. She was too mad.  
  
Later that night Gloria was having a dreadful time sleeping. She was suddenly awakened by a noise in her room. It sounded like someone was rattling chains. She was scared because she thought someone was spying on her.  
  
"Whooo...oo.se.. There?" Gloria stammered out  
"I am the ghost of Christmas past and I am here to show you something," The ghostly woman said as she appeared before Gloria  
"I ain't scared of you," Gloria retorted as she looked through the ghost.  
"Oh really then why not come see what I have to show you," The ghost said as she held out her hand to Gloria.  
"Fine I will," Gloria replied as she grabbed the ghosts hand.  
  
"I wish to show you some things from your past," The ghost spoke once they had arrived earlier in time.  
"This isn't Crystal Tokyo," Gloria exclaimed.  
"No but you will recognize the place soon," The ghost replied as she led her to a house.  
"This was mom's old place," Gloria replied as she saw her mom sitting at her desk.  
  
"I so miss that little girl," Mina was heard saying through the glass pane.  
"Who is she talking about?" inquired a confused Gloria  
"This is after you and the Chibi Scouts returned home," The ghost replied  
"Wow I wouldn't have believed mom would have missed me," Gloria stated and listened in to see what else she might say.  
"Artemis I know Gloria was a pain but I really like that girl," Mina said while scratching the cat's head.  
"I know what you mean Mina but she can be a handful," Artemis meowed contentedly  
"So mom really did like me even back then," Gloria happily danced around.  
"Now we move on," The ghost said as she led Gloria away.  
  
Gloria found herself back at Crystal Tokyo. "We're home," she exclaimed.  
"Not quite," the ghost told her. "We are still in the past. Take a look."  
Gloria looked and saw her parents. In Mina's arms was a baby. Gloria realized that the baby was she. The other Scouts were there too. She noticed that Raye was pregnant. "It's Annika in her mother's stomach," she said to herself.  
"Another first Christmas," Endymion was saying.  
"Those are always the best," Setsuna added as she balanced her toddler, Maggie on her knee.  
"I am so excited that it is Gloria's first Christmas," said Mina. "I never thought it could be so special. You will be doing this next year Raye."  
"I know," Raye sighed as she rested her hand on her belly. A slight movement greeted her.  
"As with all the children, we would like to present Gloria with a very special first Christmas gift," announced Serenity. She held up the imperium silver crystal. It began to glow on baby Gloria. "May you always feel the love of all the people in this room and may you be just as loving."  
Gloria felt a pang of guilt. Did she always love? "I did not know everyone loved me so much," she whispered to the ghost.  
"Of course everyone loved you and they still do," the ghost pointed out. "Come we have a lot to see and a short time to see it." The ghost took Gloria's hand and a white mist surrounded them. The mist cleared and Gloria found herself back in the same room as before but it was a few years later.  
"Ariel darling get down," Amy was pulling her two-year-old off the ladder.  
"I am glad those terrible twos are behind me," Lita laughed as she and Daisy decorated a mini tree together.  
"Mine never left that terrible time," groaned Mina. "Gloria don't pull Madelyn's hair." She yanked five-year-old Gloria away from a screaming Madelyn.  
Gloria smiled. She remembered that Christmas. She got her bike that year.   
"I don't want time-out," Gloria heard her younger self say. "You don't love me."  
"Of course I love you," Mina sternly told her daughter. "Just sit here and do not get into any more trouble."  
Gloria stared at her younger self. She felt sorry for her. She was always in time out.   
The younger Gloria sat in the chair pouting. Suddenly someone was holding something over her head. She looked up and saw four-year-old Annika standing in front of her. "What are you doing," she asked.  
"We are under the mistletoe," Annika replied. She reached down and kissed Gloria on the cheek. "Mama says when two people are under the mistletoe together they have to kiss. Since I love you I wanted to kiss you."  
"Come on Sweetheart," Raye came up to Annika. "Gloria is supposed to be having a time-out right now." Raye picked Annika up and carried her away leaving Gloria staring after them.  
"There is one child who has always loved you no matter what," the ghost reminded Gloria. "Have you forgotten?"  
"I guess I did," whispered Gloria.  
"She has always been a true and loyal friend too you," the ghost pointed out. "Have you always bee that true to her?"  
"Of course I have," Gloria shot at the ghost.  
"I believe there was an incident not so long ago where she could have died because of a trick you played," the ghost said.  
"Don't remind me of that," Gloria shouted. "Not a day goes by where I don't feel bad about it."  
"Just remember that in the eyes of heaven there are people who are more worthy than you," the ghost said.  
  
  
Gloria awoke with a start back in her own room. She thought maybe it hadn't happened but it seemed so very real. She remembered the story from class and knew that she would have to more visitors before the night was over if this was truly real.  
  
"Maybe I can drift back to sleep now," Gloria murmured aloud.  
"Child I'm here" a voice said from the corner of the room.  
"Are you the next ghost?" Gloria asked  
"Yes I am the ghost of Christmas present," The ghost appeared in front of her.  
"Great so this wasn't a nightmare," Gloria muttered.  
"No child and its time to follow me," The ghost said as he held out his hand for Gloria.  
"Cool," Gloria took the hand and they were off.  
  
Gloria found herself in Mars's quarters. "Why are we here," she asked the ghost.  
"You need to see some Christmas cheer," the ghost replied.  
"Mama," Annika came running out of her room. "I finished wrapping my Christmas gifts."  
"Good girl," Raye replied kissing Annika on the head.  
Annika held up one beautifully wrapped gift. "Do you think Gloria will like the present I made her?"  
"Why wouldn't she," asked Raye.  
"You know how Gloria is," mumbled Annika.  
"Let me ask you something Sweetheart," said Raye as she sat down and pulled Annika into her arms. "Why did you make her such a special gift?"  
"Because she is my best friend," Annika replied resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "I mean I know she can be a brat sometimes but except for you and Daddy I love her more than anyone else in this world."  
"Then do not worry your pretty little head over it," Raye smiled as she held her little girl. "She will love the present."  
Gloria sat and watched all this in surprise. "I did not know Annika felt this way toward me," she choked. "I did not even think about getting her something special."  
"Of course not," the ghost muttered. "How often do you feel gratitude for all you have?"  
Gloria glared at the ghost. These stupid ghosts just had to put her down.  
"Let's move on," said the ghost.  
  
Gloria followed the ghost but really wished she were in her warm bed. She hated missing sleep and right now she wasn't sure what else the ghost could show her. Gloria knew that she needed to change her ways but she never would let on. The ghost suddenly stopped and Gloria almost ran over him.  
  
"Oops sorry," Gloria mumbled  
"Next time be more careful," the ghost reminded her  
"Sure whatever," Gloria replied  
"Here is where we must visit next," the ghost said to Gloria  
"Why are we here at my quarters," Gloria said  
"You will see now observe," the ghost replied   
  
"Do you think Gloria will like this?" Mina asked Asai as she finished putting the bow on a big box.  
"Knowing her it's a guess but I would say that any girl would be thrilled with this," Asai said as he helped Mina move the box.  
"I just don't know what to get that girl anymore," Mina complained as she sat down on the couch.  
"I know darling but Gloria is our child and we get her things no matter what she may think," Asai reminded her.  
"I just hope this won't be as hard as last Christmas," Mina said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what's in the box that has mom so worked up," Gloria wondered as the scene disappeared from in front of her.  
"You will see in time but we must get going," the ghost said as he led her to another part.  
"Fine but I hope this is worth the trouble," Gloria mumbled.  
  
Gloria found herself in Jupiter's quarters. The smell of baking cookies greeted her. The aroma made her hungry.  
Lita pulled some cookies out of the oven. "Daisy," she called. "The Christmas cookies are done. Would you like to have one."  
"Of course," Daisy came into the room. She took a cookie off the tray. "Delicious as always."  
"Have you finished wrapping the gifts for the girls," asked Lita.  
"Almost," Daisy sighed. "I know this is the wrong thing to say but sometimes I wish I did not have to give Gloria a Christmas present."  
"Why that creep," Gloria growled. "If I weren't invisible to you I'd slug you."  
"Hush," ordered the ghost and Gloria clamped her mouth shut.  
"I know Gloria is a trying person to live with," Lita gently told her daughter. "But she is one of the family and we cannot leave her out."  
"She does not care if her dumb tricks hurt people," Daisy sniffed. "Poor Annika and Ariel got sick because of her last trick," Daisy grumbled. "I am so glad I am older than her and in a different grade. She can't ruin my class parties."  
"One day Gloria will go to far," Lita pointed out. "I thought she had learned her lesson with the ice incident but she didn't. I guess we will have to let her learn her lesson another way."  
"Why does everyone have to keep bring that up," howled Gloria in rage. "Is your purpose to torture me with guilt?"  
"Of course not," replied the ghost. "But you do like playing dangerous tricks and one day someone will suffer greatly from them."  
Gloria heaved a sigh. No one had a sense of humor anymore.  
"Let's go," the ghost ordered. "We have a couple of more stops before my time is up."  
"Great," Gloria replied sarcastically as she took the ghost's hand.  
  
She found herself in a strange home. "Why am I here," she demanded. "I don't even know this place."  
"Quiet and you will find out," the ghost told her. Gloria shut her mouth and watched. A girl about her age came out of a nearby room. Gloria recognized her. "I know her," she exclaimed. "That's Kitty. She's in my class. Why did you bring me to her house?"  
"To show you how lucky you are," the ghost explained. "Do you see any Christmas cheer in her house?"  
"No I don't," gasped Gloria as she looked around. There was no sign of Christmas anywhere.  
"Mom," Kitty called.   
"What do you want," demanded a woman's voice as she came into the room carrying a liquor bottle with her.   
"Can't we at least get a Christmas tree," begged Kitty.  
"I told you," snapped the woman. "You do not deserve to have Christmas. I never wanted you but your father insisted. Now he's gone and I am stuck with you. I am not going to do anything for you so do not ask me about Christmas."  
"You are so cruel," sobbed Kitty as a tear ran down her face. "I am your daughter."  
Kitty's mother smacked her across the face. Kitty gasped in pain as her nose started to bleed. "Shut up you little brat," screamed the woman as she began hitting the child over and over again.  
"Poor Kitty," gasped Gloria. "I had no idea."  
"No one does," the ghost told her. "You think you have it rough because your mother punishes you for your behavior. Your mother loves you more than anyone else in this world. This child is being punished for just being alive. Imagine what this child has to endure everyday."  
Gloria felt guilty. She knew her mother loved her. Maybe she was a bit ungrateful.  
"It's time for me to go now," the ghost announced as he and Gloria ended up in a dark ally.   
"Aren't you going to take me back to my bed," asked Gloria.  
"Don't have time," smiled the ghost and he laughed disappearing into the night leaving Gloria alone in the dark.  
  
"I wanna go home," Gloria whined as she wrapped her arms around tight and stared at where the ghost had disappeared.  
"Child you know all you need to do is call," Pluto said from the shadows.  
"Aunt Setsuna I'm glad to see you," Gloria ran to hug her and said, "I guess you know what's going on."  
"Of course I do and I need to get you back for the final visitor," Pluto said as she made a hole appear and took Gloria with her.  
  
"Thanks," Gloria said as she climbed back in bed. Pluto tucked her in.  
"Your welcome dear and I'll see you later," Pluto said as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
"Gloria WAKE UP," someone shouted at the sleeping form  
"Whaaaaa?" Gloria said jolted awake  
"Time for you to see your future," The ghost, said as they both disappeared in a mist.  
  
"Where are we?" Gloria questioned after the mist disappeared.  
"Shut up and watch," the ghost said rather sternly  
"Jeez someone is crabby," Gloria retorted as she looked upon a semi-familiar place.  
  
"Grandma when's mommy come home?" A girl of about 3 inquired.  
"Soon darling I promise," Mina replied as she stepped into the light so Gloria could see her.  
"She gone to long," the little girl whined  
"I know but they had to go protect that planet even at Christmas," Mina said as she scooped the little girl into her arms.  
"I miss her," the little girl said as she settled into Mina's arms.  
"I know so do I" Mina said as she stroked the little one's hair.  
  
"Wow I can't believe I would leave my own child," Gloria cried as she turned from the scene.  
"You didn't have much choice," The ghost said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder  
"It's good to know that mom is there for her though," Gloria replied as she got up.  
"It's time for your next scene follow me," The ghost held up her hand and the mist reappeared.  
  
Gloria saw some adults who looked familiar. She realized they were her friends all grown up.   
"So is the crank coming to join us or not," asked Daisy.  
"She'll be here," Hope replied.  
"Does she really have to come," asked Maggie. "All she does is make everyone around her miserable."  
"It's Christmas and she is one of us," Ariel pointed out. "We cannot leave her out."  
"Hush here she comes," hissed Madelyn. Gloria saw her future self walk into the room.  
"I'm here," she grumbled.  
"It's about time," said Rini. "We were going to leave without you."  
"Come on everyone," Maggie quickly stepped forward. "Let's go. Our husbands are all looking after the kids so we could have our annual Scout Christmas outing."  
Everyone left except Annika and Gloria. "Couldn't you try to be cheerful just for once," asked Annika.  
"What's there to be cheerful about," asked Gloria. "Life totally sucks."  
"I pity you," Annika muttered. "You have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter and family and friends who all love you and yet you are the most miserable person in the world. No wonder the other scouts are getting frustrated with you. No one wants you around anymore. You have no gratitude and you are rude and obnoxious. You are ten times worse now than you were as a kid. If life is that bad then why don't you just move out of the palace and leave Crystal Tokyo?" With those parting words Annika left the room leaving Gloria staring after her.  
"I cannot be that miserable when I grow up," gasped Gloria in astonishment.  
"You will be if you do not change your ways," snapped the ghost. "Now let's move on there is still more to see."  
  
"I have one last scene to show you but it will not be pretty at all," The ghost said as they arrived at a graveyard.  
"Why...are...we...here," Gloria asked in a nervous tone.  
"You shall soon see," the ghost replied.  
  
"Why did you leave me!" Annika cried over a grave  
"Why is Annika crying," Gloria demanded but the ghost only pointed at the tombstone and Gloria let out a gasp. Her name was on it.  
"You were to young to die Gloria," Annika continued. "You and your husband had your fights but why did you have to go off and do that to him and your daughter"  
"Annika come on there's no use crying over that lost person," Maggie gruffly reminded her.  
"Lighten up Mags," Faith sneered as she took another drag of her smoke.  
"Let's leave her alone," Hope said as she tried to get everyone to leave.  
"Oh yeah leave the crybaby alone," Faith sneered.  
"Put a sock in it Faith we all know how emotionally unstable she has been since the night of Gloria's death," Raye said as she and Chad walked away with the other scouts in tow. Raye went back and laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She gave Annika a comforting squeeze and then went back to the group. Nearby Asai was trying to comfort a grieving Mina.  
"I'll be there in a moment everyone," Annika said and then continued her lament, "If you just hadn't gone out that night looking for trouble maybe you would be here for your baby."   
"Whaa...." Gloria started to scream but the ghost stopped her.  
"I knew your pranks would lead to this but I didn't think so... so..." Annika couldn't continue and ran off crying.  
  
"I don't want to see anymore!" Gloria shouted as she turned away crying.  
"It's time we got back anyway but don't forget what you have seen," The ghost replied.  
"I can never forget this,," Gloria sighed as she was led back to her chambers. Gloria lay down in her bed and started crying.  
  
She woke up the next morning. She remembered the events of the previous night. Chills went through her. Tears flowed down her face and she began to cry again. Gloria leaped out of bed and ran out of her room toward her parents' room. She leaped onto Mina's side of the bed. "Mom," she sobbed.  
"Gloria darling what is it," asked Mina sleepily as she sat up.  
Gloria opened her mouth to explain but she could not get the words out. She just sank into her mother's arms and cried. She made a decision to change her ways.  
  
"Do you think Annika will like it Mom," Gloria asked softly as she finished wrapping the gift.  
"She'll love it," Mina replied. "What made you decide to spend your entire allowance on a gift for her?"  
"I realized how much she means to me," Gloria told her mother. She found that she was unable to tell anyone of the events that happened that night. She was glad Setsuna at least knew so that she could talk to someone about it.  
"Well it is a wonderful gift and I know Annika will love it," Mina assured her daughter.  
Gloria hugged her mother and smiled up at her. "I know I can be a brat sometimes but I do love you Mom."  
"I know you do Darling," Mina hugged Gloria back. "And I love you too."  
"There is something I have to talk to the other kids about," Gloria told Mina. She gave her mother another hug and a kiss and left her quarters.  
  
"Here she comes hide the stuff" Rini whispered as Gloria walked toward the meeting room.  
"Hey what's all the whispering about," Gloria said as she entered the room.  
"Ah nothing so what is it you wanted to talk to us about," Daisy replied as she sat on the floor.  
"I know Annika, Ariel, Faith, and Hope know her but I thought it would be nice if we did something special for Kitty," Gloria said as she sat on a stool.  
"Oh the shy girl who sits by the window," Annika said as she looked thoughtful  
"Yes that's the one," Gloria said  
"I thought she didn't celebrate the holidays," Hope said as she began playing with a strand of hair.  
"I don't think they have enough money for Christmas and that's why," Gloria replied back. "Not only that but she only lives with her mother who hates her."  
"How do you know," asked Faith.  
"It's hard to explain," Gloria said. "Please don't ask me to explain. I think it would be nice if we do something for her."  
"What can we do?" Ariel inquired.  
"Maybe we can each give her one of our gifts and maybe have the cook fix some goodies for them," suggested Maggie  
"What a wonderful idea and we can each make her a Christmas card," Madelyn supplied.  
"We best get to it then," Gloria said as everyone headed off for different parts of the palace.  
  
Christmas Day arrived and everyone at the palace was bustling with cheer. They all met down in the palace living room. There was a huge Christmas tree with hundreds of presents underneath. The children all squealed in delight.  
"Mama I love it," Annika squealed as she unwrapped a huge box of craft supplies.  
"I knew you would Sweetheart," Raye replied as she hugged Annika.  
"Cool thank you so much Mom," cried Daisy as she opened up a set of cookbooks.  
"Your welcome," laughed Lita.  
"Mommy I wanted these so much," Ariel yelled in delight as she pulled out a set of computer games.  
"I know you did," Amy wrapped her arms around Ariel.  
"Mom this dress is gorgeous," gasped Rini as she held up a beautiful pink party dress.  
"I thought it would look good on you," Serenity told her.  
"Gloria," Mina handed the huge gift to her. "This is a special gift from Daddy and I."  
Gloria opened the present. She gasped in delight. It was a brand new CD player with a radio. There was also a new set of CDs that she had wanted. "Thank you so much Mom and Dad," she cried. "It's the best gift ever!"  
Mina heaved a breath of relief. She smiled and hugged her daughter. Annika came forward. "I have something special for you Gloria," she said holding out her gift.  
Gloria opened it. Inside was two cloth dolls that had been made by Annika. Gloria noticed that one had red hair and the other had purple hair. The dolls' hands were holding each other with Velcro.  
"It's you and me, friends forever," Annika explained.  
"I love it," gasped Gloria. "Thank you!" She jumped up and gave Annika a hug. "I have something for you too." Gloria reached under the tree and pulled out a gift. She gave it to Annika. "Here you go."  
Annika opened it. Inside was a large teddy bear holding a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Annika and Gloria. "Gloria I love it," squealed Annika. "You must have spent your entire allowance on it. Thank you so much." The two little girls hugged again. Mina and Asai smiled at each other. It was turning out to be a very Merry Christmas.  
  
Kitty was spending the day by herself. Her mother was off with one of her men drinking as always. Kitty was miserable. Would she ever see a Merry Christmas?  
The doorbell rang and Kitty went to answer it. There was a deliveryman at the door. "Is your name Kitty," he asked.  
"Yes," Kitty replied.  
"I have a delivery for you," the man said and he handed her a huge basket of presents and food. Kitty gasped in surprise. Who was it from? Kitty found a card and opened it. Inside it read "Merry Christmas Kitty! Here is a special gift for you. Come join us at the palace tonight for Christmas dinner. From Gloria, Annika, Hope, Faith, Ariel, Maggie, Rini, Daisy, and Madelyn."  
"How sweet of them,"' cried Kitty. She turned to her gifts and began to unwrap them.  
  
Kitty sat amongst her presents when her mother returned. She showed her the books, the clothes, and the toys that the girls had sent. Her mother looked at her angrily.  
  
"Where did these things come from?" her mother shouted  
"From my friends at the palace," Kitty cried  
"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England," her mother sneered as she grabbed her arm.  
"Why don't you call and ask yourself," Kitty said as she struggled to get free.  
"You little good for nothing..." her mother started when the phone interrupted her   
  
"Hello?" her mother said  
"Hello is this Kitty's house," the person on the other line asked  
"You got the right place but Kitty is in trouble and cannot speak on the phone," her mother replied  
"That's to bad because the Queen had so wished to personally invite her to the palace for dinner," the young maid said.  
"Is that right well then I will make sure to pass along that bit of news," the mother said as she hung up the phone.  
"See I wasn't lying mom," Kitty said as she finally struggled free.  
"I guess you weren't but you best be on your very good behavior tonight or else you know what will happen," she said as she shoved Kitty into the other room to get changed.  
"I will be good I promise," Kitty cried as she looked at her closet full of ugly clothes.  
  
Kitty showed up nervously at the palace. She was wearing a new outfit that the girls had given her. She hoped that she would not mess things up tonight. She was surprised that the girls even knew she existed. Kitty never had any friends.  
  
"Here she comes," called Ariel. The girls all ran to the door and opened it.   
"Merry Christmas Kitty," they all yelled.  
"Thank you for inviting me," Kitty shyly replied. "I did not think any of you knew I existed."  
"The one you should be really thanking is Gloria," Rini told her. "All this was her idea."  
"Really," gasped Kitty in surprise. She turned to Gloria who was a bright red. She never thought Gloria was capable of something like that. In the classroom Gloria was rude, obnoxious and just a brat. "Thank you Gloria."  
"Your welcome," Gloria whispered.  
"Welcome Kitty," Neo-Queen Serenity came forward with the rest of the Scouts. "I am so glad you can join us for Christmas dinner. Just relax and make your self at home."  
"Thank you," Kitty gasped in awe. She went to the table with the children to have her best Christmas ever.  
  
After Kitty left Gloria felt happy. "I never realized that doing something nice for someone can make you feel so good."  
"I am so proud of you Darling," Mina hugged her daughter tight.  
"Gloria," called Rini. "Can you come to the living room?"  
  
"Gloria we decided to give you something special this Christmas," Maggie said as Gloria settled in on the couch beside Annika  
"Really? You all shouldn't have," Gloria said  
"Well we do care for you and we figured it was time we showed that to you" Rini said as she handed Gloria a gift bag.  
Gloria took out the paper carefully afraid she might break something until her hand reached something that made her shriek "EWWWW!"  
"We got you," the girls shouted in unison  
"What is this ugly thing?" Gloria said as she pulled out a slime-covered ball.  
"It's that gak stuff you see on TV and one of those big high bounce balls," Ariel giggled as she and Madelyn fell in a heap.  
"Tell me this isn't my real present," Gloria cried  
"Of course not but we figured why not pull a stunt like you," Faith said as she handed her the real present.  
"I hope this is better than.... WOW," Gloria gasped as she pulled out a homemade quilt "Thank you everyone!"  
"We decided to make you this" Maggie said as she urged the girls to explain their pieces.  
  
"Mine is the purple snowflakes," Hope said "Those are to remind you that no two are alike just like us"   
"Ariel and I did the one with the hearts and roses," Madeline timidly said. "We thought about how much you cared for people although you don't show it."  
"I found this scrap of fabric from one of your earlier princess gowns," Maggie said as she pointed to her square. "I thought it would remind you of how much fun we can have."  
"I found this patch of outdoors and thought of how much you like to be playing outside," Faith said.   
"The middle is a star to remind you to wish for things," Rini said as she gave Annika a quick hug.  
"I added the animals picture to remind you of the fun we had at the zoo a few years back," Daisy said.  
"I was the one who did the backing," Annika whispered "I figured that it would be the best part of the quilt that I could give you."  
"Thank...you...all," Gloria got out between the sobs  
"We all love you Gloria" Rini said as she and the girls gave Gloria a big hug.  
"I love you all," Gloria said as she returned the hug.  
  
That night Gloria went to bed full of happiness. She wrapped herself in the new quilt the other girls gave her. It had been a wonderful Christmas and she was glad.  
"Are you all ready for bed," Mina asked as she came into the room.  
"Yes Mom," Gloria replied. "I just wish this day didn't have to end."  
"I am glad you had a wonderful day," said Mina as she tucked the child in. "At first I was wondering if it was going to be a miserable Christmas with the way you were going."  
"So did I," admitted Gloria. "What was the big surprise was what the other girls gave me."  
"They worked hard on that," Mina told her. "They saw how miserable you were at the beginning of winter break and decided to do this for you. They spent every free minute they had putting this together."  
"I'll cherish it forever," Gloria promised as she kissed Mina. "Good night Mom. I love you."  
"I love you too Darling," Mina replied kissing her daughter back. She turned off the light and left the room.  
Gloria snuggled down to go to sleep. This was going to be a Christmas she never forgot. She was definitely going to try and change her ways.  
However, a few harmless pranks every once in a while would not hurt.  



End file.
